


She's Got Street Cred

by Old_Soldier



Series: So Dimension Twisted [4]
Category: Forgotten Realms, Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fate & Destiny, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Soldier/pseuds/Old_Soldier
Summary: In the time since the Vortex,  Kim and Ron had gained reputations as heroes: they were known amongst the clans as the Blue Fox and Blue Sword Master.  Since that time they had gained a daughter who, even at a young age, was already building her own reputation as a healer and a warrior.  Those in the know referred to her as Blue Flame.  To his chagrin, a young Slim Possible was not one of those in the know.





	She's Got Street Cred

* * *

****

####  **Vortex Day plus Eleven Years**

In a secluded glade set within the open range of the Moonlands two young girls were sunning themselves upon a large slab of granite, enjoying the warmth of an early summer sun. Since buckskin clothing took much time to fashion it was considered good practice to doff such clothing when the elements permitted, minimizing wear and tear. Eagerly willing to accommodate such wisdom on this particularly nice day the girls lay on their stomachs, unclad, to soak up the sun.

The one girl, red hair done in a long braid, was taller than the other one. For that matter, at the age of nine she was the tallest girl by a head and as tall as one of the thirteen year old boys; combined with her calm demeanour and rather mature outlook, although the girl did have a shade of her mother's temper, she easily passed for a twelve year old. Her body, hardened by the physical conditioning and weapons training her parents put her through every day put her on par with the aforementioned boy. Ann was surprised, though not as much as her father, when she discovered she could command and wield her father's magic sword; although she could never call it to her if it was in his possession. The young girl's favourite weapon was a spear without a pointed tip, something her mother called a 'bo-stick'. The fledgling healer's fluid and graceful fighting style was admired and noted by the clan's warriors. They were amused at how the lithe girl would dance away from an attack by her sparring partner only to glide back and crack her opponent's skull with her staff. In tandem with her pet wolf, Pandaroo, they surmised that in a few years those two would be just as solid a fighting team as her parents. The blue-eyed redhead never left the clan encampment without her healer's pouch, staff nor her wolf.

The other girl, Ann's best friend since before they were five, was distinctly smaller, very slight of build and barely tall enough to reach the redhead's shoulder. Her hair was black and also done in a single braid that ran down her back; grey eyes set in a face, though not near as attractive as Ann's, was still on the pretty side of average. Not so much the warrior as her best friend, her small size and agility made her quite adept at hiding and sneaking. Her name was Freia Barkinsdottr and her vivacious and free spirited outlook on life was a constant cause of vexation for her rather tough but fair father, Bran Barkinson, the second in command of Clan Stormwind; teasing her cousin Steve was a constant source of amusement. The happy-go-lucky girl got along well with Annie's parents; although finding Kim just a little too serious at times, the petite girl found a kindred spirit with Ron, sharing with him many hours of what he called in his outlander speak ~marinating~.

"Ok Annie, not that I'm complaining about taking a break from foraging for roots and berries to sun ourselves on a warm rock; but why do we have to keep turning over every little bit? I'm beginning to know how a boar on a spit feels."

"Ma says this is the best way to keep an even ~tan~ and avoid ~tan lines~." Looking at a small stick wedged into the rock, Ann assessed the position of its shadow, "Roll over."

Furrowing her brow as she rolled over onto her back Freia asked, "Run through this again for me."

"At the end of winter your skin was white, now it's light brown; what's a better colour to hide in the bushes or in the tall grass with?"

"Oh yeah, so when your da loses his breeches the white skin of his ass against the rest of his browned body practically shouts 'eat me' to a hungry monster…that's what she means by ~tan lines~."

"Very good Freia but I think we'll have to cut our sunbathing short to introduce ourselves to the boy who's been spying on us for the last three turnovers. Just move your eyes to the right, see the oak tree where you relieved yourself when we got here; he's about two-thirds of the way up. Every time we rolled onto our backs he moved a little further out to get a better look. I guess Ma was right, a girl with a ~tan~ does seem more attractive to boys; he's been 'admiring' us almost since we got here. Pandaroo's been keeping an eye on him from…. "

The redheads discourse was suddenly interrupted by the loud crack of breaking branches and the surprised yelp of the falling boy. Ann sighed with feigned weariness, "Freia, go off to the left; stay hidden but keep me in sight, I might need you for a distraction," facing in Pandaroo's direction Ann used the 'forest speak', not needing to shout since the wolf's hearing was acute, ~hoidke teda olemas kuni ma seal siis peita~ "hold him in place till I get there then hide."

The young boy, about twelve or thirteen, with brown hair, a prominent bent nose and dressed in clothes coloured in muted browns and greens cursed his luck. _"Dang it all, my first tenday as a forest warden's apprentice and I goes and falls out of a tree like a nut...my shoulder hurts somethin' fierce and so's my butt…this was supposed to be an easy day, just look at everythin' that goes by and tell what I seen.. wasn't expectin' a couple of barbarian girls to be sunnin' themselves naked not thirty yards from me…the redhead was real pretty, looked to be about my age, seems t'be a late bloomer though, she'll definitely be a looker next spring."_

The aspiring ranger's reverie was interrupted by a short low growl in front of him. Opening his eyes he found himself staring into the ice blue eyes of a sizable wolf not three feet from him… _and it just gets better_. The wolf suddenly bounding into the bushes was surprising enough, the redheaded barbarian girl silently dropping in front of him was just plain startling… _dang, it does get better_.

Although he was not a complete outlander, he was still a southerner in the Uthgardt's eyes thus explaining the blue-eyed girl's apparent wariness. She held a quarterstaff in her hands like she knew how to use it and the only other things on her body were a small shoulder bag and a water skin. Her eyes were entrancing enough but being young and unaccustomed to being this close to a naked girl his vision wandered to more intriguing parts of her anatomy. He could see obviously toned muscles rippling subtly under her skin; there not being any breasts his vision automatically pulled itself to the region between her legs.

For her part, the young healer's apprentice had dropped in front of the boy with staff at the ready, a quick scan confirming Pandaroo crouching in the undergrowth to her left; to her right, Freia gave her a thumbs up from behind a cluster of boulders. The raven-haired girl's gesture confirmed she was ready to be the distraction, a calling she found herself adept at after some enthusiastic coaching by Ron. Having a quick, sharp eye and a wicked side-arm throw the small girl, with a supply of rocks handy, could distract an opponent quite nicely with several well placed throws.

Amused at the direction of the boy's gaze, Ann redirected his attention, "There's nothing between my legs that's available for you anytime soon so you may as well look up here."

Embarrassed, the trainee blushed furiously, finding himself entranced by the peaceful gaze of her blue eyes, noting how warm and soothing the redhead's voice was for a young girl. She spoke again, "What's your name boy?"

"Slim."

"Slim who?"

"Possible"

"What is?"

"I am."

"You're what?"

"Slim Possible."

Ann giggled softly, "That sorta doesn't sound like a name."

Suffused with Ann's calming aura the young apprentice could not even make himself sound indignant, "Well, durn it, it is. What's yours?"

"Ann."

"Pleased ta meet ya Annie." The brown-haired boy did not even get excited when he saw her eyes glow a faint blue.

With her vision she could discern a faint violet aura about the fallen spy confirming he had injuries, watching individual auras form and darken as they coalesced around specific hurts; when the emanations finally settled she could identify the location and severity of each one, "Well, my clumsy spy, you have a lot of small cuts, scrapes and bruises that will heal quick enough. Your tailbone will make sitting an adventure for a while but you'll live; the only thing worth dealing with is your dislocated right shoulder, but that's easy enough to fix if somewhat painful."

Grimacing Slim offered, "Well my mentor should be along in a while; he'll be strong enough to push my arm back in."

The young healer smiled, "That's ok, I can manage." And with that she gripped his shoulder with both hands; with uncommon strength Ann pushed the joint back together with a sickening scrape. Slim's anguished yell prompted the healer to chide him for being a 'big baby' after which she placed a long kiss on his forehead. The boy was pleasantly surprised when the pain ebbed. The redhead explained, "That will take the edge off the pain for a while." Pulling a cloth from her pouch she fashioned a sling for her patient. 

Grateful, the young teen was about to thank his caregiver when he saw her react with apparent alarm to a familiar bird call, "Wait, it's ok, it's only…."

Upon hearing the bird call Ann picked up her quarterstaff and brought it at the ready; swinging her vision over to Freia she saw the smaller girl nod her head; looking towards Pandaroo she narrowed her eyes slightly; dropping her chin a fraction she sounded a short growling hrowf from the back of her throat. The wolf bounded further into the undergrowth in response. Slim was thoroughly confused when he watched the blue-eyed healer dash into the bushes.

A short while later, Slim's mentor, an experienced forest warden of many years walked into view, the eyes in his weather beaten face, usually held in a squint from many years of dealing with the elements actually opened wide with amusement when they beheld the sight before them, "What happened to you boy?"

"I dang well fell outta this durned tree, then this pretty redhead barbarian girl fixed me up…"

The ranger's eyes darted about as he began drawing his long sword, "…A young redhead with blue eyes?"

Slim did not even have time to shout a warning when a red and tan blur dashed silently into the small clearing, the elder ranger's sword just managing to deflect the swing of her staff. What followed could barely be followed by the apprentice; all he saw was a furious flurry of jabs, sweeps, cuts and hooks by the girl; her staff moving with a breathtaking speed Slim had never seen before. The warden was able to deflect most attacks although what hits he took did not seem to bother him much. For his part the ranger's sword did sterling work but what might have been a hit instead cleaved air as the redhead fair danced and flowed around his sword, her body lithely skipping out of the way then sweeping in gracefully for a riposte. The battle seemed evenly matched despite the apparent disparity between the opponents. 

The sound of a sharp whistle was soon followed by a continuous series of small stones thrown swiftly and unerringly at the man, forcing him to draw a dagger with his free hand to deflect the missiles rushing for his head. The sudden distraction along with a change in fighting technique by the redhead put the ranger on the defensive; now he was just holding his own. Another whistle and the rocks stopped flying, however only for a minute or so, the bombardment resuming from a different direction.

Ann was pleased to see Freia's distraction being well executed; having to adjust his stance to compensate for the new direction of the incoming missiles threw her opponent off balance for a moment and she saw an opening; the back of his knees were open for a hook and as she pulled the end of her staff around she whistled twice in quick succession.

The veteran heard the whistles and figured them for a signal of some sort; glancing away from the rain of projectiles for a moment to reacquire his main foe he noticed her quarterstaff swinging for his exposed knees. Quickly moving his longsword he jammed it vertically into the ground effectively blocking the attack; at that moment his peripheral vision caught movement. Bending slightly at the waist caused the wolf leaping for his chest to fly past without causing harm.

"HOLD GIRL!"

At that the action stopped and Ann leaned on her staff, a big grin on her face; when Pandaroo returned she received a scratch behind the ear by the ranger. Although not necessarily gasping for breath, the veteran warrior was breathing heavily and while the little redhead was breathing deeply, it was controlled. Smiling, Marshean, a good friend of Kim and Ron, addressed his young sparring partner, ruffling her hair, "Well met little one, you're learning your mother's lessons well; I'll tell her what a good student you are. Oh, by the way, I ran into your father a little while ago; he was looking for you and wondering if you had gathered those roots and berries for supper."

Ann's countenance changed from smug smile to wide eyes and dropped jaw, "Oh-oh…uh…gotta go!" With that she left at a trot with her best friends in tow.

The ranger turned to look at his apprentice whose mouth was hanging open, "You might want to pick your jaw up off the ground before a giant centipede makes a nest in your mouth."

Slim stuttered, "Marshean, I think I'm in love with her."

"You mean Ann?"

"Unh-huh."

"You know, by Uthgardt custom, you can't woo any of their women till they've done their rites of womanhood."

"That's ok I'm willing to wait another year."

"A year; how old do you think she is?"

"Figurin' on what I just seen her do, and the fact she ain't bloomed yet I figure her to be only a little younger than me."

"And this bit of wisdom from a lad who ain't old enough to be a ladies man yet. You're gonna have to wait longer than you think, the lass is only nine," laughed the ranger as he watched the confused look on the boy's face. "And even then you still have to get past her parents; they want the best for her and encourage and help her to excel, they'll make sure she gets a mate that won't stifle her. Remember the stories the wood elves tell of the outlanders, a woman and her mate, who were adopted by the Uthgardt and became the most formidable warriors of the Black Lion tribe? Remember your elvish lessons, what were the names the elves gave them?"

The apprentice thought for a few minutes, "The woman is called ~Taeli~ 'Blue Fox' her mate is ~Eliavellian~ 'Blue Sword Master and they have…a…daughter…~Elia~ 'Blue Flame'." Awestruck Slim looked up at his mentor, "And I just met the daughter…well…I'm definitely more in love with her; she kissed me you know."

The ranger cocked an eyebrow, "She did, did she; and where pray-tell was this romantic gesture placed?"

"On the forehead."

"It's a gift she seems to have, the kiss on the forehead seems to dull the pain; since dullness seems to be your brain's natural state I figure she didn't have that far to go." Marshean grinned "How about starting off as friends; you'll find that pleasant enough and it won't get ya in bad with her da, he tends to be a little overprotective. Well lad, it looks like you'll be doin' book learnin' for the next tenday; maybe we'll focus on the customs of the Uthgardt. In particular how one behaves around their womenfolk, especially those ones that can kick your ass ten ways to Shieldmeet and hand it back to ya on a truncheon."

* * *

As dinner was being served the visiting sibling exclaimed, "Ah, the Redeemed One has realized the other half of her nature."

"All seems to be progressing nicely."

"Indeed."


End file.
